1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fluid discharge devices or dispensers, and more particularly to a novel adjustable nozzle detachably connected to a pressurized supply of fluid substance held in a container and intended to be held in one hand by the user in a variety of orientations for substance distribution.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the usual practice to distribute a substance from a pressurized container onto a supporting surface by using a finger depressible spray nozzle which is pointed directly at the support so that discharge of the substance will be distributed as the user moves the container. Such a discharge nozzle is conventional and is associated with most aerosol containers for substances such as paint, oils, window washes or the like. The conventional spray nozzle discharges the substance at a 90 degree angle with respect to the longitudinal center line of the container. The discharge orifice on the conventional nozzle produces a wide spray so that the area to be covered by the substance is widely served. However, in other instances, a linear open-ended tube or straw-like member is introduced into the discharge orifice of the nozzle so that a reduced spray or stream of substance issues from the end of the tube onto the supporting surface.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing such conventional spray nozzles and tube extensions, which stem largely from the fact that bulky and semi-fluid substances are not readily discharged through the extension tube and the discharge nozzle orifice sometimes clogs or otherwise permits the buildup of substance which eventually blocks or prevents distribution of the substance onto the supporting surface. In other instances, only a single diameter of tube and orifice shape is available and consequently there can be no adjustment as to distribution of semi-fluid or fluid materials or substances. The single diameter and shape of discharge orifice determines the spray density as well as substance distribution onto the receiving surface. No single discharge orifice size nor selection of alternate sized tubing will permit proper distribution of a semi-fluid or fluid substance for all application needs.
Prior attempts have been made to provide a variety of separate tubes or straws having different sized diameters. However, multiple tubes or straws require experimental usage by trial and error until a proper sized tube has been found. This procedure is time-consuming and also allows loss or misplacement of the individual tubes in a set.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel discharge nozzle which is adjustable so as to permit selection of a variety of different sized discharge orifices to be aligned with the supply passageway in a discharge tube or straw so that the proper texture of semi-fluid or fluid can be matched with the ceiling texture and clogging, accumulation of substance or undesired dripping from the nozzle are all prevented and eliminated. Preferably, the adjustable nozzle should be adapted for detachable connection to a spray container and permit discharge of the substance through the discharge nozzle while the spray container is held in one hand and in a vertical orientation even though the area to be sprayed with the substance is normal to the vertical spray container orientation.